SUGAR DADDY
by nakura-hana
Summary: Yunho adalah ayah, kakak, kekasih, dan juga suami bagi jaejoong. Sedangkan jaejoong hanya anak yang yunho adopsi dan juga simpanan. Sebuah cerita penuh intrik, obsesi, ambisi, pengkhianatan, penyimpangan seksual, dan juga cinta./Yaoi/YUNJAE Yunjae yun jae/Slight Hanchul/Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG**

Hai! Hai! Hai!

Nakura-hana is back! (*cium+peluk satu-satu)

Saya hadir dengan fic baru nih. Buat pembaca saya yang lain, Je t'aime lagi proses buat lanjut kok. Tolong sabar ya…

Kepala saya terus dihantui sama ide baru ini, daripada saya lanjutin Je t'aime tapi ga focus mending saya muntahin dulu disini (*lohhh?). Biar pas lagi nulis tuh tenang gitu, ga kebagi pikirannya. Pan saya juga pengen total disana, hehehe…

Buat sekarang, coba dulu aja baca yang ini. Siapa tau suka -.-

Happy reading!

.

.

Jung Yunho (40 thn) : Presiden dari Jung Corp, sebuah dinasti ekonomi dan bisnis yang turun temurun dalam keluarga Jung dan bergerak di bidang konstruksi, real estate, entertainment dan oil & gas. Menjabat sebagai presiden sejak usia 27 tahun saat ayahnya jatuh sakit.

Kim/Jung Jaejoong (20 thn) : Bintang muda di korea, penyanyi dan actor yang sedang naik daun dinaungi oleh agency yunho. Seorang hyper-sex sejak remaja. Dipungut oleh yunho saat berusia 8 tahun dan telah menjadi simpanan yunho hingga saat ini.

Jung Changmin (17 thn) : Anak yunho satu-satunya hasil dari pernikahan dengan Go Ahra. Perceraian kedua orang tuanya saat dia masih kecil dan ayahnya yang memiliki simpanan seorang pria cantik, membuat changmin tumbuh sebagai anak dari 'broken family'.

Go Ahra (38 thn) : Mantan istri yunho yang telah bercerai sejak changmin berusia 5 tahun. Mantan Miss Korea yang tidak hanya dianugerahi kecantikan, tapi juga attitude yang baik dan cerdas.

Kim Heechul (24 thn) : Bintang senior dan anak emas di Jung Entertainment. Seorang narcissist yang hanya mencintai dirinya sendiri dan sangat blak-blakan. Yunho memintanya untuk menjadi tutor jaejoong sebelum debut.

.

.

Sugar daddy, istilah slang untuk seorang pria berumur yang menyokong pasangannya yang jauh lebih muda dalam segi materi sebagai pengganti kepuasan seksual dan juga kebanggaan atas kemampuannya berpasangan dengan seseorang yang begitu muda baginya.

.

.

Sebuah layar megatron yang begitu besar menampakkan wajah cantik kim jaejoong, penyanyi dan juga actor yang begitu dipuja-puja oleh semua orang. Yunho memperhatikan iklan parfum yang dibintangi jaejoong itu dengan tajam sambil menunggu supirnya membelikan kopi hangat.

Kim jaejoong dikenal sebagai bintang baru yang fresh dan juga berbakat dalam dunia entertainment. Namun di mata yunho, dia hanyalah seorang penggila sex dengan wajah dan tubuh yang sungguh indah. Well, siapa yang tidak akan menjadi hyper-sex jika kau terus ditiduri oleh pria macam yunho sejak usia 11 tahun?

Tentunya yunho tidak pernah menyesal telah mengotori seorang bocah polos menjadi seperti jaejoong yang sekarang. Jaejoong seharusnya bersyukur yunho telah memungutnya dari sebuah panti asuhan tua dan tidak membiarkan kecantikannya sia-sia dalam kemiskinan. Melihat wajah jaejoong membuat yunho ingin menemuinya. Supir yunho telah kembali ke dalam mobil dan memberi kopi hangatnya.

"Bawa aku ke apartemen di chunamdong. Hari ini aku tidak kembali ke rumah." Perintah yunho.

"Baik." Supirnya telah mengerti maksud tuannya, yunho beberapa kali berkunjung ke sebuah penthouse mewah di chunamdong yang telah dia beli untuk jaejoong. Setibanya di tempat tujuan, yunho turun lalu menghampiri jendela pintu supirnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menungguku, aku akan bermalam disini. Besok kuhubungi lagi." Supirnya hanya mengangguk mengerti, dia sangat bisa dipercaya dalam urusan privasi yunho.

Yunho menaiki lift menuju lantai teratas pada gedung apartemen ini. Kaki panjangnya melangkah menuju sebuah pintu, dan sebelum dia menggesek smart card apartemennya, pintu telah terbuka.

"Yunho! Aku tau itu kau, dari suara langkah kakimu!" jaejoong berucap senang dengan poni yang diikat keatas. Dia hanya mengenakan kaus oblong putih dan boxer mini yang memperlihatkan siluet pinggangnya.

Cute, pikir yunho.

"Kau pikir aku percaya? Pasti kau melihat mobilku dari jendela."

"Hmm… bagaimana kau bisa tauuu?" ucap jaejoong merajuk lalu memeluk bahu yunho, kakinya sedikit berjinjit untuk memberikan ciuman. Namun yunho menahannya.

"Tahan. Kau boleh melakukan apapun setelah aku menutup pintu ini. Dinding disini bisa memiliki mata dan telinga." Bisik yunho kemudian masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED OR NOT?

Gimana? Gimana?

Nulis fic adalah hal baru buat saya. Tapi saya selalu belajar setiap hari dari review dan bacaan atau informasi yang bisa jadi inspirasi.

Apakah ada yang minat dengan cerita ini? Kalau kalian tertarik saya bakal segera bikinin chapter 1 nya temen-temen.

Silahkan di-review plissss… ^_^


	2. CHAPTER 1-THE JUNGS

**CHAPTER 1**

 **THE JUNGS**

 _Pairing: YunhoxJaejoong, HangengxHeechul_

 _Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, A Little Humor_

 _Fic ini berasal dari ide saya, bila ada kesamaan cerita atau karakter mungkin hanya kebetulan belaka atau hanya sumber inspirasi saja._

 _Warning: Don't Like Don't Read, No Bash_

-o-

-o-

Jaejoong melepaskan jas yang Yunho kenakan begitu mereka berada dalam apartemen, kemudian menggantungkannya diatas hanger sebagaimana seorang istri yang sedang menyambut suaminya yang baru pulang. Yunho menarik pinggang Jaejoong ke dalam dekapannya, kemudian memandang kedua doe eyes tersebut.

"Apa kau menjadi anak yang baik selama aku pergi, jae?"

"Nee…" jawab Jaejoong manja dan sedikit tersipu, jemarinya memainkan dasi Yunho. Mereka semakin sulit bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing, dan seperti biasanya Yunho selalu membawakan oleh-oleh untuk Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau belikan untukku, yun?" usia yang terpaut jauh tidak menghentikan Jaejoong untuk memanggil kekasihnya dengan kasual.

"Pakailah, aku ingin melihatmu memakainya."

Jaejoong segera menuruti keinginan kekasihnya dan berjalan menuju kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Jaejoong meletakkan hadiah dari Yunho diatas kasur, gaun malam merah muda dan celana dalam wanita penuh renda dengan pita merah di depannya.

Yunho sangat suka melihat Jaejoong memakai pakaian wanita, dan dia memiliki kepuasan tersendiri saat memilih pakaian yang akan Jaejoong kenakan. Pakaian yang Yunho pilih selalu berwarna pastel dan bermotif manis, dari rok berenda hingga celana dalam berpita. Jika seorang gadis memakainya, maka dia akan terlihat begitu cantik dan manis. Meskipun Jaejoong bukan seorang gadis, namun dia tetap terlihat menawan saat memakainya ditunjang oleh wajah feminim, kulit putih, tubuh dan pinggang kecil.

Jaejoong melepaskan seluruh pakaian dari tubuhnya, kemudian memakai gaun malam yang Yunho berikan. Dia juga mengenakan celana dalam berenda, meskipun sedikit ketat di bagian depan karena penisnya. Setelahnya Jaejoong mulai berkaca untuk melihat penampilannya saat ini. Kemudian dia melepas ikatan poninya dan menjepitnya ke samping. Sekarang dia telah puas akan penampilannya, gaun malam ini sangat pendek sehingga tidak sanggup menutupi celana dalam yang menonjolkan bokong mulusnya. Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya perlahan, dia selalu merasa cantik saat mengenakan pakaian-pakaian indah dari Yunho. Dan setiap Yunho memberikan pakaian ini padanya, itu artinya mereka akan bercinta hingga pagi.

"Kau tidak pernah mengecewakanku, Jaejoongie."

Jaejoong menoleh, kemudian menemukan Yunho sedang menatapnya sambil bersandar pada kusen pintu. Dia tersenyum, dan senyumnya sangatlah tampan. Jaejoong ingin sekali menciumnya, mendesah dibawah tubuh Yunho, dan juga memeluk lehernya yang kokoh.

"Kau selalu terlihat menawan dalam pakaian yang kupilih." Lanjut Yunho masih menatap Jaejoong dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Jaejoong terkekeh, senang atas pujian Yunho. Kedua tangannya bergerak merangkul bahu bidang Yunho, kemudian menciumnya perlahan. Yunho membalas ciumannya dengan buas, tangannya tidak berhenti menyentuh bokong Jaejoong yang hanya terlapisi kain tipis yang ketat. Yunho meremas kedua belah bokong Jaejoong perlahan, membuat tubuh Jaejoong bergetar oleh gairah. Tubuhnya sudah sangat menginginkan Yunho untuk mengambil alih dirinya dalam kenikmatan. Diantara ciuman keduanya, Jaejoong mendesah tidak sabar.

"Ummhhh… yunnie, bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkanku begitu lama?" rengek Jaejoong. Yunho telah memeluk pinggangnya erat sambil terus menciumi lehernya, nafasnya menderu tidak beraturan.

"Sabar, kucing manis. Kita pindah keatas kasur, aku akan memuaskanmu disana…" Bisik Yunho.

Keduanya telah berada diatas kasur dengan posisi 69 (*hayooo… pada tau gak?) dimana Yunho sedang terbaring dan Jaejoong diatas tubuhnya dengan wajah menghadap pada kejantanan Yunho yang telah berdiri tegak. Dengan posisi ini, mereka dapat memberikan foreplay pada satu sama lain.

Jaejoong menjilati lubang di kepala penis Yunho sambil mengocok batang penis Yunho yang semakin membesar sebelum mengulumnya ke dalam mulutnya. Dia menurunkan kepalanya sehingga hampir seluruh penis Yunho berada dalam mulutnya, kemudian menarik kepalanya keatas sambil mengisap penis Yunho dengan kuat.

"Ungghhh!"

Terdengar geraman rendah dari Yunho, dan saat Jaejoong melakukannya berkali-kali tubuh Yunho sedikit bergetar menahan kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya. Jaejoong mengenal tubuh Yunho seperti tubuhnya sendiri dan apa saja yang membuatnya bergairah, semuanya telah Yunho ajarkan padanya sejak Jaejoong pertama kali disetubuhi oleh Yunho.

Yunho menjilati lubang Jaejoong dari balik celana dalamnya hingga basah, jari telunjuknya menggosok ujung kepala penis Jaejoong yang masih tertutup celana dalam. Tak lama, Yunho bisa merasakan kain yang basah oleh pre-cum Jaejoong.

"Kau begitu basah, seperti seorang perempuan…" ungkap Yunho takjub. Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya, sehingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan Yunho.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku lebih nikmat dari wanita, Yunho. Kau sudah mencobanya berkali-kali." Jaejoong menduduki perut Yunho, tangannya tak berhenti membelai otot-otot di dada dan perut Yunho.

Jaejoong mulai membuka gaun malamnya, namun saat dia hendak melepas celana dalamnya Yunho menahan tangannya.

"Aku lebih suka kau memakainya malam ini." Kemudian Yunho membalikkan tubuh keduanya, sehingga kini dia berada diatas Jaejoong. Yunho mengangkat kedua kaki langsing Jaejoong pada bahunya, lalu mengapit keduanya diantara kepalanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memiliki bulu di kakimu. Apa kau yakin kau pria, joongie?" bisik Yunho mengecupi betis mulus Jaejoong yang mengapit wajahnya. Karena tidak sempat bercukur, bulu halus di sekitar dagunya menggesek betis bersih Jaejoong.

"Yun, geliiii… hihihi…" Jaejoong terkikik centil.

Yunho meletakkan penisnya yang telah siap tempur diatas penis Jaejoong yang masih terbalut celana dalam dan mengapitnya diantara paha halus Jaejoong. Dia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya ke depan dan ke belakang. Yunho bisa merasakan penis Jaejoong menegang dari balik celana dalamnya dan paha Jaejoong yang mengapit penisnya begitu lembut, Yunho kehilangan kendali.

Pre-cum dari lubang penis Yunho mengalir deras membasahi celana dalam Jaejoong. Pinggul Yunho semakin menyentak paha Jaejoong dan peluh membasahi wajah Yunho. Setiap gerakan penis Yunho diantaranya pahanya, membuat Jaejoong merasa lubangnya 'gatal' untuk dimasuki.

"Tekan kedua pahamu, jae…" perintah Yunho terengah, Jaejoong menurutinya. Ketika pinggul Yunho semakin menyentak paha Jaejoong, Yunho mengerang rendah dan cairan putih mengalir deras diatas perutnya. Jaejoong menyapu cairan tersebut dengan jari-jarinya, lalu membuka kedua kakinya lebar.

"Kau keluar banyak sekali, aku ingin merasakannya di dalam sini." Ucap Jaejoong menggoda sambil menggeser kain yang menutupi lubang analnya, kemudian memasukkan sperma Yunho ke dalam lubangnya dengan jarinya. Jaejoong tersenyum saat penis Yunho yang sebelumnya sempat lunglai berkedut lalu berdiri kembali.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong menjadi menungging. Lalu memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Jaejoong perlahan, cairan sperma dan pre-cum darinya memudahkan Yunho untuk memasuki Jaejoong.

"Ouh!" Jaejoong mengerang begitu Yunho berhasil memasuki tubuhnya. Penis Yunho begitu besar seakan memenuhi seluruh lubangnya. Yunho menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi, suara lubang Jaejoong yang sangat becek memenuhi ruangan yang telah penuh dengan bau sex. Kedua tangan Jaejoong mencoba menggapai apapun yang ada di depannya saat Yunho terus menyentak pinggulnya pada bokong Jaejoong.

"Ah-ah!" Jaejoong tidak sempat mengeluarkan penisnya dari celana dalam saat ejakulasi. Dia hanya bisa mengerang dan memeluk bantal pada wajahnya saat getaran kenikmatan menderanya. Prostatnya yang terus-menerus disentuh oleh Yunho seperti mati rasa. Namun dia masih dapat merasakan hangat ejakulasi Yunho dalam lubangnya.

Mereka masih terengah-engah saat Yunho terbaring diatas punggung Jaejoong. Jaejoong menengok kearah Yunho dengan wajah berkeringat dan puas.

"Yun, lihatlah… hadiah darimu sekarang jadi kotor…" tunjuk Jaejoong pada celana dalamnya.

"Aku bisa membelikanmu yang baru, joongie." Yunho mengecup rambut hitam Jaejoong.

Setelah pergulatan semalam suntuk, Yunho terbaring dengan sepuntung rokok di bibirnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong yang telah telanjang menciumi rambut-rambut halus di sekitar rahangnya. Kemudian Jaejoong mengambil punting rokok tersebut dan meletakkannya diatas asbak.

"Aku tidak bisa menciummu jika ada benda lain di bibirmu." Ucap Jaejoong, kemudian menciumi bibir hati Yunho dan tangannya meraba kejantanan Yunho yang telah lunglai.

"Kita bercinta semalaman, dan kau masih belum puas hm?" Tanya Yunho, tangannya mencegah tangan Jaejoong.

"Uhmm… tapi kita sudah lama tidak bertemu." Rengek Jaejoong. "Dan aku kesepian…"

"Aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu. Seharusnya aku tidak mengenalkan sex padamu begitu dini." Yunho mendesah lelah. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, Yunho terkekeh lalu mengecupnya.

"Apa kau akan tetap kesepian jika aku memberimu teman?" Tanya Yunho.

"Bukan itu maksudku, aku punya banyak teman di agency." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Selain selebritis, jae…" ucap Yunho jengah. "Kau masih ingat Changmin?"

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya.

"Changmin? Changmin anakmu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ya, tahun ini dia akan mulai kuliah di SNU." Yunho membelai rambut Jaejoong disisinya.

"Changmin masuk dengan skor tertinggi." Lanjut Yunho bangga. "Lebih dari sepuluh tahun dia tinggal dengan ibunya di New York. Aku ingin kau berteman dengannya selama di Korea."

"Apa kau melupakan sesuatu? Dia membenciku yun!" ungkap Jaejoong terduduk.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Memang akan sulit meminta kalian berteman dengan keadaan yang sekarang. Setidaknya aku tidak ingin kalian memiliki hubungan buruk disini." Jelas Yunho. "Sebagai langkah awal, kau bisa menjemputnya di bandara."

"Tapi…"

"Kau bisa melakukannya untukku?" Tanya Yunho. Mata musang Yunho memandangnya, dan Jaejoong tidak dapat menolak. Yunho telah menyayanginya seperti anak sendiri, tapi Jaejoong sadar bahwa dia juga sangat menyayangi anak kandungnya.

Pagi itu Yunho kembali ke rumahnya, mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu berdua satu malam saja.

-0-

'Berteman dengan Changmin si bocah evil? Cih, yang benar saja!'

Bahkan saat berada di bawah shower, Jaejoong masih memikirkan permintaan Yunho yang dengan berat hati harus ia lakukan. Setelah mengeringkan rambut dan mengusapkan lotion ke seluruh tubuhnya, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengunjungi apartemen Heechul. Sejak mereka berkenalan, Heechul telah menjadi mentor dan juga temannya berkeluh kesah.

Audi hitam Jaejoong melesat cepat hingga ke tempat tujuan. Saat Jaejoong hendak memasuki area parkir bawah tanah, matanya menangkap beberapa fans Super Junior dengan banner ELF yang membawa bingkisan sambil memotret apartemen Heechul.

'Ada apa ini? Apa hyung sedang berulang tahun?' batin Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menekan bel apartemen Heechul, tak berapa lama kemudian muncullah pria dengan wajah androgyny dengan rambut sebahu dan sedikit bergelombang.

"Jaejoong? Tumben sekali kau kesini." Ucap Heechul sedikit terkejut.

"Hyung, kau mengganti gaya rambutmu! Sejak kapan?" Jaejoong tidak kalah terkejut.

"Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?" Tanya Heechul sambil mengelus sisi rambutnya dan bergaya dengan bangga.

"Kau terlihat seperti ahjumma kaya hyung. Hahaha!" tawa Jaejoong.

"Aishhhh!" Heechul mendesis kesal melihat reaksi dongsaengnya. "Yak! Kalau kau kesini hanya untuk menertawakanku, lebih baik pulang saja sana!"

"Mian mian hyung… kau masih terlihat tampan kok" ucap Jaejoong geli. "Tolong jangan usir aku ne…"

"Ya sudah. Ayo cepat masuk!" ajak Heechul.

"Hyung, tadi aku lihat ada beberapa fans Super Junior di luar apartemenmu." Ucap Jaejoong keheranan.

"Oh itu… beberapa hari yang lalu aku baru pulang dari world tour super show. Saat aku tiba di gedung apartemen, mereka memberi ucapan selamat." Terang Heechul. Jaejoong melihat banyak bingkisan dan juga parsel di sudut-sudut lorong, beberapa diantaranya terlihat cukup mahal. Heechul adalah salah satu member Super Junior yang paling populer dan juga tambang emas di Jung Entertainment. Bakatnya tidak hanya terjual sebagai idol, tapi juga di variety show dan drama.

Jaejoong mencium wangi bumbu oriental dan setelah Heechul menuntunnya menuju dapur, Jaejoong menemukan sosok pria lain.

"Oh! Jaejoong? Lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Hangeng sambil mengulas senyum tampannya, tangannya bergerak diatas penggorengan.

"Kabarku baik hyung…" jawab Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian menarik Heechul ke dekatnya dan berbisik.

"Ada Hangeng hyung disini? Sepertinya aku datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Apa kau tidur dengannya hyung?" bisik Jaejoong sedikit risih. Heechul mendesah dengan ekspresi tidak percaya akan ucapan Jaejoong.

"Pffttt… kau konyol sekali. Tentu saja aku tidak tidur dengannya, pabbo." Balas Heechul, melepas pegangan Jaejoong dari lengannya kemudian berjalan mendekati Hangeng dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Gege kesini untuk membuatkanku nasi goreng Beijing jae. Apa kau mau ikut mencobanya?" Tanya Heechul sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hangeng dengan manja. Bahkan orang buta bisa melihat senyum bahagia di wajah Hangeng. Jaejoong hanya memutar matanya jengah melihat kelakuan hyung nya.

"Mashita… masakanmu benar-benar enak hyung. Kau seharusnya membuka restoran china disini." Puji Jaejoong, masih melahap nasi goreng Beijing buatan Hangeng.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hangeng senang.

"Jika gege membuka restoran, aku tidak bisa lagi memanggilnya untuk memasak disini saat lapar." Potong Heechul.

"Jika kau mau jadi kekasihku, aku akan memasak untukmu setiap hari." Ucap Hangeng dengan wajah dibuat sepolos mungkin sambil menatap pada Heechul, tapi Jaejoong masih bisa menangkap harapan dalam ekspresinya. Sedangkan Heechul berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan terus menyantap makanan diatas piringnya.

Hening

 _Why, oh why did_ _Jaejoong came here_ _in the first place_ _?_

Jaejoong menyesal telah datang ke apartemen Heechul. Untuk apa dia kemari jika berakhir berada dalam situasi canggung diantara Hangeng dan Heechul? Oh ya, dia kesini untuk mengeluarkan unek-uneknya tentang Changmin. Jaejoong memutar kepala untuk keluar dari situasi ini.

"Umm… apa kalian punya rencana bersama hari ini? Sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian berdua. Maaf jika aku datang tanpa pemberitahuan dulu." Ucapnya. Hangeng mengalihkan pandangannya dari Heechul pada Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa-apa Jaejoong, setelah ini aku harus pergi. Kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu kami." Jawab Hangeng ramah.

Saat Hangeng hendak keluar dari apartemen, Heechul mengantarnya sampai di depan pintu.

"Mungkin kau harus sedikit berhati-hati. Jae memberitahuku ada beberapa fans kita di luar apartemen." Ucap Heechul.

"Lalu? Teman yang mengunjungi apartemen temannya adalah hal yang wajar chullie." Hangeng terkekeh.

"Bukan begitu, aku tau kau sangat menyukai privasi. Mereka akan mengerubungimu seperti semut begitu kau keluar dari sini." Balas Heechul kesal.

"Oke, aku akan menghindari mereka sebisaku." Hangeng melingkarkan sebelah lengannya pada bahu Heechul lalu menunduk untuk menciumnya, dan Heechul menengadah untuk membalas ciumannya.

Setelah Hangeng pergi, Heechul menuju ruang tengah dimana Jaejoong sedang mengelus punggung Heebum yang melingkar di pangkuannya.

"Kau memberikan harapan palsu padanya, hyung." Jaejoong mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Harapan palsu? Kami hanya berteman." Jelas Heechul.

"Ya, teman tidak saling memberikan French kiss. Dan dia sudah menyukaimu sejak kalian debut dan tinggal satu kamar. Kau juga pasti sudah mengetahuinya, dia sudah berkali-kali memintamu menjadi kekasihnya." Balas Jaejoong.

"Oh jae, aku sudah sering memberitahumu bukan? Pria seperti kita selalu bisa memanfaatkan para pria hidung belang yang menginginkan tubuh kita. Aku hanya melakukan hal yang sama pada gege." Jelas Heechul lagi.

"Tapi Hangeng hyung berbeda. Dia benar-benar mencintaimu, apa kau tidak bisa mencoba untuk membangun hubungan dengannya? Aku yakin pria sepertinya akan selalu berusaha membahagiakan kekasihnya." Saran Jaejoong.

Heechul menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat, lalu duduk di sebelah Jaejoong. Melihat majikannya telah kembali, Heebum berpindah pada pangkuan Heechul sambil menggeliat.

"Kau tau? Dunia showbiz sangatlah kotor. Saat awal debut, kadang aku dipaksa untuk tidur dengan CEO dari tempat lain untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan. Semua itu karena wajah dan tubuh ini, oleh karena itu akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan apa yang aku miliki untuk mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Lebih baik aku melakukannya sesukaku daripada terus dipaksa. Lama kelamaan aku semakin pintar, sehingga aku tidak perlu tidur dengan pria lain untuk memanfaatkan mereka. Hanya dengan ciuman dan perlakuan manis dariku bisa membuat mereka bertekuk lutut."

"Semua ini akan menyakiti gege jika dia tau. Aku adalah barang bekas yang sudah rusak." Tambah Heechul, tangannya bergerak mengelus-elus dagu Heebum sehingga mengeluarkan suara dengkuran. Jaejoong merasa bersalah telah membuat Heechul harus menceritakan pengalaman pahitnya. Sebenarnya dia telah mengetahui bagaimana kotornya dunia mereka. Untungnya Jaejoong tidak pernah mengalami itu semua berkat pengaruh Yunho.

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu terhadap dirimu sendiri hyung..."

Melihat dongseng kesayangannya seperti itu, Heechul hanya terkekeh geli.

"Jae pabboya, tentu saja aku tidak berpikir begitu. Aku terlalu indah dan menawan, pria dan wanita tidak dapat menolak pesonaku." Heechul mengibaskan rambutnya dengan narsis.

"Oohh!" Heechul menatap sebuah tanda merah di bawah leher putih Jaejoong.

"Kau habis tidur dengan seseorang. Dilihat dari warnanya kau tidur dengan Yunho tadi malam." Heechul tersenyum jahil sambil menunjuk tanda yang dimaksud. Jaejoong tersentak kaget kemudian menutup lehernya dengan tangan.

"Ya, tadi malam Yunho mengunjungiku ke apartemen. Tentu saja kami melakukannya semalaman, tidak menghabiskan malam bersamanya sangatlah sia-sia." Jaejoong menaikkan kedua bahunya ringan sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana kau bisa memiliki hubungan dengan seorang pria yang cukup tua untuk menjadi ayahmu? Sepuluh tahun lagi Yunho akan berusia 50 tahun. Ewwww!" Heechul mencibir bibirnya dengan jijik.

"Yakk! Di usianya yang sekarang Yunho terlihat lebih tampan dibandingkan dengan remaja di seluruh Korea dan staminanya masih lebih baik darimu hyung." Balas Jaejoong membela kekasihnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Heechul penasaran. "Bagaimana dia diatas ranjang?"

"Ugh, itu bukan urusanmu hyung." Jaejoong menyilangkan kedua lengannya kesal.

"Aku hanya penasaran, jae..." nada Heechul merayu, Jaejoong masih menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Oh, come on! Aku selalu membagi semua rahasiaku padamu. Bahkan seluruh pengalamanku bersama pria lain di atas ranjang. Mengapa kau tidak mau menceritakan bagaimana Yunho padaku?"

Jaejoong tidak bergeming. Heechul menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan lidahnya.

"Hmm... mungkin aku harus mencobanya sendiri? Yunho memiliki wajah dan tubuh yang menarik untuk pria seusianya. Kulihat pria matang sepertinya tentu memiliki banyak pengalaman diatas ranjang." Heechul menopang dagunya terlihat berpikir dan Jaejoong memelototinya dengan horror.

"Ohhh… dan aku yakin tonjolan di selangkangannya menunjukkan ukuran kejantanan Yunho jauh lebih besar dari pria Korea pada umumnya. Pasti dia sudah sering memberikan kepuasan pa…"

BUKK! BUKK!

Jaejoong yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya berteriak sambil memukuli kepala Heechul dengan bantal sofa.

"HYUNG PABBO! Yunho hanya milikku! Milikku! Awas kalau kau berani macam-macam dengannya!" Jaejoong masih memukuli Heechul dengan bantal, Heebum sudah kabur duluan karena ketakutan.

"Yak! Yak! Hentikan jae! Aku tidak akan menyentuh Yunho-mu!" Heechul berusaha menghentikan pukulan bantal Jaejoong. Akhirnya Jaejoong berhenti, namun masih dengan pipi kemerahan karena kesal dan cemburu.

"Dan jangan panggil nama Yunho seenaknya. Dia jauh lebih tua darimu hyung." Tambah Jaejoong.

"Kau jauh lebih muda darinya, tapi bisa memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel apapun." Jawab Heechul cuek.

"Aku kekasihnya, aku bisa memanggilnya sesukaku. Tapi jika di luar, aku harus memanggilnya sajangnim atau ahjusshi." Jaejoong tertunduk kesal.

"Ralat. Simpanan jae, bukan kekasih." Ucapan Heechul hanya memperburuk suasana hati Jaejoong. Heechul menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Mulutnya yang tidak pernah difilter ini seringkali menyakiti perasaan orang dan memperburuk keadaan.

Heechul berjalan menuju dapur, kemudian kembali membawa haagen-dazs ice cream rasa vanilla. Jaejoong melahapnya dengan nikmat.

"Enak?" Tanya Heechul. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"Jangan makan terlalu banyak. Seorang Kim Jaejoong tidak boleh menjadi gemuk." Heechul menyambar ice cream dari tangan Jaejoong kemudian mengambil sendoknya.

"Hyung, kau tau Jung Changmin?" akhirnya Jaejoong bersuara.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya…" pikir Heechul.

"Dia anak Yunho dengan mantan istrinya" jelas Jaejoong.

"Oh… ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Tadi pagi Yunho memberitahuku bahwa Changmin akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Korea. Dia telah diterima di SNU (Seoul National University) dengan skor tertinggi." Jelas Jaejoong lagi.

"Daebak… dia pastilah sangat pintar dan juga jenius. Benar-benar produk dari pasangan Jung Yunho dan Go Ahra." Heechul berdecak kagum, yang dibalas oleh delikan kesal dari Jaejoong.

"Sejak dulu dia memang sangat pintar dan cerdas, sekaligus menyebalkan!" geram Jaejoong. "Selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun ini Changmin tinggal bersama ibunya di New York! Untuk apa kembali kesini? Pastilah untuk menggangguku dan Yunho. Dia selalu membenciku sejak kami kecil, dan aku tidak pernah melupakan betapa evilnya bocah ingusan itu!"

"Tunggu dulu, seingatku dia lebih muda tiga tahun darimu. Berarti seharusnya dia masih 17 tahun kan?" Heechul menginterupsi.

"Ya, tapi dia mengikuti kelas akselerasi disana. Jadi tahun ini dia telah lulus senior high school." Jawab Jaejoong. "Hyung! Mengapa kau memotong ucapanku? Tahukah kau masalah yang sedang kuhadapi?"

"Apa?" Tanya Heechul tidak mengerti sambil menyendok ice cream.

"Changmin si bocah evil itu akan kembali tinggal di rumah Yunho! Dan aku akan semakin sulit untuk bertemu dengan Yunho karena dia." Jawab Jaejoong kesal. Heechul meletakkan sendoknya diatas meja lalu menatap Jaejoong.

"Jae, kau tentu mengerti kan mengapa Changmin bersikap seperti itu padamu? Perceraian Yunho dengan istrinya memang terjadi sebelum Yunho mengadopsimu. Tapi di mata seorang anak kecil, kau yang merusak hubungan kedua orang tuanya sekaligus mengambil sosok seorang ayah darinya." Jelas Heechul.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong sudah memahami betul maksud Heechul, hanya saja bagaimana bisa kau bersimpati pada seseorang yang begitu menyebalkan dan manipulatif?

"Apa kau tidak pernah mencoba berbicara mengenai hal ini pada Changmin? Menyelesaikan apapun kesalah pahaman antara kalian berdua." Tanya Heechul.

"Aku pernah mencobanya. Tapi saat kami beranjak remaja, semenjak dia mengetahui hubunganku dengan Yunho, Changmin semakin membenciku." Jawab Jaejoong putus asa.

"Ugh, dan yang lebih buruk lagi Yunho memintaku untuk menjemput Changmin di bandara. Yunho ingin aku menjadi teman Changmin yang sudah lama tidak kembali ke Korea karena mantan istrinya takut anak mereka tidak dapat bersosialisasi disini." Jaejoong mencibir kesal.

"Hahaha… ini kesempatanmu untuk berteman dengannya jae." Tawa Heechul geli.

"Tapi dia jahat sekali padaku, hyung… jika kau melihatnya secara langsung aku yakin kau akan menjewer telinganya saat itu juga." Rengek Jaejoong.

"Kau bisa menjewernya juga kan. Kau juga bisa membalas sikapnya yang menyebalkan dengan caramu. Kau memiliki Kim Heechul, sang diva yang menjadi mentormu selama ini." Ucap Heechul dengan gaya penuh arogan. Jaejoong merasa telah mendapat inspirasi, mengapa tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya?

"Dan jika momen tepat telah tiba, kalian tidak perlu lagi saling membenci." Lanjut Heechul mengacak lembut rambut Jaejoong.

Sudah cukup lama Jaejoong berada di apartemen Heechul, dan dia harus segera pulang karena besok pagi harus menghadiri sebuah acara talkshow. Sebelum melewati pintu keluar, Jaejoong berbalik menghadap Heechul.

"Oh ya, hyung. Ucapanmu tentang Yunho semuanya benar, dia selalu memuaskanku dan miliknya sangat besar. Tapi sayang sekali kau tidak akan pernah bisa merasakannya, karena Yunho hanya tertarik padaku dan aku lebih seksi darimu." Ucap Jaejoong kemudian segera beranjak pergi sambil terus terkekeh. Heechul hanya dapat menahan sumpah serapah dari dalam mulutnya.

-o-

Hari yang tidak diharapkan akhirnya tiba juga, Jaejoong menyiapkan diri dengan malas. Di malam sebelumnya Yunho bahkan telah mengingatkan Jaejoong secara khusus untuk menjemput anak evilnya. Jaejoong mengendarai mobil sport terbaiknya menuju bandara Incheon.

Setibanya disana, Jaejoong menunggu di bagian arrival dengan sebuah kertas cukup besar di tangan. Begitu terlihat beberapa penumpang jurusan New York-Seoul yang keluar, Jaejoong mengangkat kertas bertuliskan 'JUNG CHANGMIN' dalam huruf kapital. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya tidak bertemu, Jaejoong yakin dia tidak akan dapat mengenali Changmin yang sekarang, begitupun sebaliknya. Karena itu dia membuat banner ini dan tidak menulis dalam hangul, karena Jaejoong tidak yakin bila Changmin masih bisa membaca hangul setelah lama tinggal di luar negeri.

Jaejoong mengangkat bannernya hingga pegal, namun yang dicari tidak muncul-muncul juga. Beberapa orang telah menyadari keberadaan seorang selebritis, meskipun dia menggunakan topi dan kacamata hitam. Jelas saja, wangi dari parfum mahal Jaejoong menyebar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

'Bukankah itu Kim Jaejoong?'

'Sedang apa dia disini?'

'Wow, kulitnya seputih susu'

Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum pada beberapa orang yang ragu untuk mendekatinya atau meminta tanda tangan. Seorang Kim Jaejoong dengan banner di tangannya, sangat memalukan. Belum bertemu saja Changmin sudah membuat Jaejoong sebal. Jaejoong hanya menatap pintu arrival dengan lelah.

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria muda berwajah Asia dengan tubuh yang langsing dan sangat tinggi, begitu tingginya hingga kau dapat mengira bahwa dia adalah sebuah tiang. Rambutnya terpotong rapi dengan sedikit poni diatas alisnya, membingkai wajahnya yang kecil. Dia mengenakan kaus abu-abu berlengan pendek dengan tulisan 'HANDSOME' beserta celana jeans dan sepatu kets. Matanya mencari sesuatu, begitu melihat banner Jaejoong dia mendekati Jaejoong dengan wajah arogan.

"Bawa semua koperku ke mobil!" perintahnya pada Jaejoong.

 _There's no arguing. This must be the legendary Jung Changmin the Devil himself._

Jaejoong melepas kacamata hitamnya lalu memandang wajah pria muda tersebut.

"Untuk ukuran anak ingusan, kau cukup percaya diri dan arogan minnie…" Jaejoong sengaja menggunakan nama kecilnya untuk membuat Changmin kesal, lalu tersenyum mengejek sambil menatap tulisan di kaus Changmin.

"Handsome? You wish!" ejek Jaejoong.

"Tidak masalah selama tulisan ini adalah benar." Jawab Changmin tak peduli kemudian melenggang pergi. "Ah, jangan lupa bawa koperku."

"Bocah Sial! Kau tidak bisa memerintah seorang Kim Jaejoong!" teriak Jaejoong sebal, yang menarik perhatian orang-orang padanya. Dia kemudian terdiam, takut merusak image-nya dan membawa koper-koper Changmin sambil merutuk dalam hati.

"Yang mana mobilmu?" tanya Changmin sesampainya di luar.

Jaejoong sengaja membanting koper-koper Changmin di sampingnya.

"Masukkan sendiri kopermu! Tanganku tidak digunakan untuk mengangkut barang!" ucap Jaejoong kecut.

"I know it very well. Tanganmu hanya digunakan untuk memuaskan ayahku." Changmin tersenyum mengejek, Jaejoong merasa kepalanya telah mendidih.

"Hei, aku masih lebih tua darimu. Aku tidak mengharapkan rasa hormat, setidaknya kau tidak perlu menghinaku!" Jaejoong hampir berteriak jika saja dia sedang tidak di tempat umum, kemudian berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Setelah keduanya berada dalam mobil, Jaejoong mengendarainya menuju kediaman Yunho. Changmin terlihat mengagumi dekorasi mobil Jaejoong dari gerakan matanya, harus dia akui selera Jaejoong cukup tinggi.

"Kulihat ayahku sangat memanjakanmu, seorang bintang amatir sepertimu tidak akan mampu membeli mobil sport seperti ini." Komentar Changmin dengan menusuk. Jaejoong memalingkan tatapannya pada Changmin dengan memicing.

"Oh, ini belum seberapa Minnie. Banyak hal yang Yunho lakukan untukku." Jaejoong tersenyum sadis, Changmin hanya memandangnya dingin seakan ingin mencekiknya saat itu juga.

Tentunya Changmin merasa pahit, peran Yunho sebagai ayah dalam kehidupannya sangatlah kecil. Dua belas tahun jauh dari Yunho, membuat Changmin tidak sempat merasakan tumbuh bersama sang ayah. Dan kenyataan bahwa ayahnya memiliki anak lain sekaligus kekasih yang begitu dimanja membuat Changmin merasa bahwa ini semua tidak adil baginya.

THE JUNG'S

Plat yang selalu Changmin lihat setiap dia berlibur ke rumah ayahnya di Korea. Dan mulai sekarang dia akan kembali tinggal bersama sang ayah, minus simpanan jalangnya.

"Kudengar kau sudah tidak tinggal disini lagi. Apa ayahku sudah bosan denganmu?" Ucap Changmin senang.

"Sejak debutku, Yunho telah membelikanku penthouse di chunamdong. Dia takut jika aku masih tinggal disini akan menimbulkan skandal. Tapi dia selalu menghabiskan malamnya di apartemenku." Jaejoong mengulas senyum sarkastis kemudian keluar dari mobilnya.

"Oohhh, tuan muda Changmin! Selamat datang kembali!" kepala pelayan beserta yang lainnya menyambut Changmin dengan antusias.

"Junjin ahjusshi! Kau semakin tua." Sapa Changmin, kemudian memeluknya akrab.

"Silahkan masuk tuan muda. Kami telah menyiapkan kamar lama tuan muda dengan rapi." Junjin menuntun Changmin menuju kamarnya.

Kamar Changmin masih sama dengan terakhir kali dia melihatnya. Masih ada beberapa mainan robot-robotan, miniature mobil dan pesawat yang terpajang. Terakhir kali Changmin berkunjung kesini adalah saat dia berusia 13 tahun, setelah itu dia tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi Yunho meskipun sedang libur musim panas di sekolahnya.

"Kalian masih menyimpan koleksiku?" Tanya Changmin terharu.

"Tentu saja tuan muda. Bagaimanapun ini tetaplah kamarmu dan rumahmu." Jawab Junjin tersenyum.

"Apa… ayahku sedang di rumah? Aku ingin menemuinya." Ada rasa gugup dalam suaranya.

"Tuan besar masih berada di kantor saat ini. Mungkin beliau akan pulang malam nanti." Jawab Junjin tidak yakin.

"Oh…" Changmin menunduk kecewa.

"Tuan besar pasti akan sangat senang melihat anaknya telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda hebat sepertimu, tuan muda. Lihatlah! Kini tubuhmu telah jauh melampauiku, tapi sepertinya aku masih lebih tampan darimu." Junjin berusaha menghibur.

Setelah berbincang dengan Junjin, Changmin mengelilingi rumahnya menuju taman belakang. Begitu kagetnya dia saat menemukan Jaejoong sedang duduk santai di pavilion dengan jus di tangan.

"Kau masih ada disini?" Tanya Changmin tak suka.

"Kenapa? Disini juga rumahku" Jaejoong mendongak pada Changmin.

"You've got to be kidding! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merusak pertemuanku dengan ayahku."

Sebenarnya tujuan Changmin kembali tinggal di Korea adalah untuk mendekatkan diri pada ayahnya. Selama ini dia hanya dapat mengenal ayahnya lewat media, Jung Yunho terkenal sebagai presiden Jung Corp yang menguasai pasar ekonomi Korea. Dia bahkan sempat dimuat dalam majalah Forbes dan Esquire sebagai salah satu Korea's Best Entrepreneurs dan Bachelors yang paling diinginkan di Korea. Meskipun telah berstatus duda dan tidak muda lagi, tapi Yunho tetap mempesona setiap wanita.

Changmin sangat mengagumi ayahnya, dan ingin membuktikan bahwa dia juga mampu sehebat Yunho. Changmin sempat memiliki rasa benci pada ayahnya yang selalu jauh darinya sejak kecil, dan memilih untuk tinggal bersama anak pungut yang dijadikan kekasih meskipun sesama pria. Tapi setiap Changmin bertemu dengan Yunho, dia tau bahwa ayahnya juga sangat menyayanginya. Mereka harus tinggal berjauhan karena ibunya yang memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan Korea untuk meniti karir.

Dan sekarang, setelah Changmin sudah cukup dewasa untuk memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri, dia ingin memperoleh kembali tahun-tahun dimana dia tumbuh tanpa sosok ayah. Namun, ternyata seekor kucing pengganggu masih berada di sisi ayahnya hingga sekarang, bahkan telah tumbuh menjadi rubah licik.

"Mwo? Aku tidak punya niat seburuk itu…" ujar Jaejoong pura-pura sedih.

"Yunho juga adalah ayahku, itu artinya kita bersaudara kan. Saat masih kecil, aku juga memanggilnya appa sama sepertimu." Tambah Jaejoong tersenyum. "Ah, tapi karena sekarang aku adalah kekasihnya, mungkin kau harus memanggilku umma?"

If looks could kill, mungkin saat ini tatapan tajam dari mata Changmin mampu menusuk Jaejoong. Changmin tidak mengatakan apapun, rahangnya mengeras dan matanya berubah liar. Jaejoong menjilat bibir atasnya pelan.

Changmin benar-benar anak Yunho, kau bisa melihat sosok Yunho dalam dirinya. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Yunho saat masih muda, gen superior dari Go Ahra dan Jung Yunho bercampur dalam dirinya. Ayah dan ibunya adalah pria dan wanita yang sangat mempesona dan juga pintar. Wajar jika Changmin memiliki fisik mengagumkan dan juga IQ diatas rata-rata.

"Nonsense, kau bukan ummaku." Jawab Changmin singkat.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu dan Yunho. Manfaatkan waktumu sebaik-baiknya, jung kecil." Kemudian Jaejoong melenggang pergi.

Malam harinya Changmin masih terjaga, menunggu kepulangan Yunho. Saat dia melihat kedatangan Rolls Royce Limo, dia berharap bahwa Yunho telah kembali. Dia terdiam untuk mengatur napas, sambil menghilangkan kegugupan yang melandanya kemudian keluar kamar.

"Apa ayahku telah kembali?" tanyanya pada salah satu pelayan.

"Ya, tuan besar sedang di ruang kerjanya" jawab pelayan sambil bersemu atas ketampanan tuan mudanya. Changmin berjalan menuju ruang kerja Yunho, kemudian mengetuknya tiga kali.

"Siapa?" dada Changmin berdegub kencang mendengar suara ayahnya, dia ragu sejenak untuk menjawab.

"Changmin"

"Masuklah!" suara di seberang pintu terdengar antusias. Changmin membuka pintu perlahan. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah sosok pria dewasa dengan kacamata membingkai matanya. Ayahnya tidak berubah sejak terakhir mereka bertemu, tetap awet muda dengan tubuh tegap.

"Ap…" Changmin menghentikan niatnya untuk memanggil appa, pria dewasa tidak memanggil ayahnya 'appa'. Dia kemudian mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya.

"Aboji… bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Changmin mendekati Yunho. Dan Yunho tersenyum padanya.

"Kabarku baik." Jawab Yunho begitu mereka saling berhadapan, tinggi keduanya hampir sama.

"Wah… kau jauh lebih tinggi dari terakhir kita bertemu. Berapa tinggimu sekarang?" Tanya Yunho sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Umm… 188 cm?" jawab Changmin ragu.

"Dan kau masih 17 tahun… beberapa tahun lagi kau akan melewati 190 cm. Kau akan terlihat menjulang diantara kumpulan orang Korea." Ucap Yunho terlihat bangga. Changmin tersenyum senang.

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu di New York? Kau punya banyak teman?" Tanya Yunho ringan.

"Sure, I was their really tall and handsome Asian friend. They always ask me to play basketball with them to get all the cute girls." Jawab Changmin.

"You love New York girls?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"I prefer Asian girls." Jawab Changmin singkat, dia sedikit ragu kemudian bertanya.

"You love that boy so much that you made him your lover?"

'That boy' yang Changmin maksud tentu adalah Jaejoong, dan Yunho hanya memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Sekarang sudah larut malam, lebih baik kau segera tidur." Ucap Yunho lelah.

-o-

Terdengar suara kecipak dan tawa kecil dari kolam renang di rumah Yunho. Kekasihnya sedang berenang dengan santai hanya menggunakan celana speedo ketat, memperlihatkan pahanya yang putih dan jenjang. Tubuh putih dan mulusnya bergerak lincah dalam air, tidak pernah lepas dari tatapan lapar Yunho.

"Yun! Kau tidak mau ikut berenang bersamaku?" Tanya Jaejoong di pinggir kolam.

"Tidak, kau akan membuatku lelah dengan bermain bersamamu dalam air." Jawab Yunho dari balik kacamata hitamnya. Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya kecewa, kemudian menaikkan tubuhnya keluar dari kolam dan mendekati Yunho yang sedang merebahkan diri diatas kursi lounger pinggir kolam.

Jaejoong ikut merebahkan diri di kursi yang sama, wajahnya yang basah dia gesekkan pada leher Yunho.

"Yunnie…" nadanya manja, jari-jari dengan kuteks hitamnya bergerak meraba dada dan leher Yunho. Paha halusnya bergesekan dengan paha Yunho yang juga hanya menggunakan celana pendek. Tubuh Jaejoong bergerak semakin dekat, sehingga kini dada keduanya saling menempel dengan Jaejoong diatas Yunho.

Jaejoong menjilat bibir Yunho yang tertutup sambil menggesekkan kejantanan Yunho pada belahan bokongnya yang masih menggunakan celana. Gerakan Jaejoong membangkitkan gairah Yunho, tangannya bergerak menelusup ke dalam celana renang Jaejoong. Lidah dan bibirnya bergerak mencumbui bibir mungil Jaejoong.

"Hmm… hihihi…" Jaejoong terkikik geli saat tangan Yunho meremas bokongnya dan mengelus prostatnya.

Yunho melepas ciuman keduanya, lalu mulai mengecupi leher dan dada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menengadah dan mengerang pelan saat Yunho menjilati putingnya, kedua tangannya menumpu pada bahu bidang Yunho.

"Wow! Hot stuff!"

Suara yang familiar segera menghentikan kegiatan keduanya. Dan terlihatlah seorang Yoochun dengan senyum nakal di bibirnya.

"Chun, sejak kapan kau berada disitu?" Tanya Yunho yang merasa terganggu, dia tidak suka bila ada pria lain yang melihat tubuh Jaejoong.

"Sejak tanganmu meremas bokong Jaejoong." Jawab Yoochun tak tau malu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian masih bisa bermesraan di siang bolong begini. Sepertinya kau selalu membuat Yunho merasa 'muda' jae." Lanjut Yoochun masih menyeringai.

"Jaejoong sengaja melakukannya untuk membuatku jengkel, jusshi." Tiba-tiba Changmin muncul dari belakang Yoochun.

"Changmin? Kau tinggi sekali seperti ayah dan ibumu!" ucap Yoochun terkejut, lalu memeluk Changmin antusias.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Yunho tanpa basa-basi.

"Hei, kau tidak perlu marah karena aku merusak 'waktu luang'mu bersama jae. Aku kesini untuk menemui keponakanku yang sudah besar." Jawabnya sambil mencubit pipi Changmin gemas, sedangkan Changmin hanya memutar mata jengah.

"Dan Siwon baru menghubungiku bahwa lusa dia akan ke Seoul untuk membicarakan kilang minyak di Ulsan. Persiapkanlah dirimu Mr. President."

Yoochun dan Siwon adalah adik sepupu Yunho dari keluarga ayahnya. Yoochun merupakan CEO dari Jung Entertainment dan Siwon merupakan CEO dari Jung oil&gas, masih ada sepupu lainnya yang memegang bagian real estate. Karena ayah Yunho merupakan anak sulung dari kakeknya, maka dia yang memimpin seluruh Jung Corp sebagai presiden yang kemudian diturunkan pada Yunho sebelum meninggal.

Dengan kata lain, Jaejoong bekerja sebagai artis dalam naungan Jung Entertainment dibawah manajemen Yoochun.

"Anyeonghaseyo, sajangnim." Ucap Jaejoong kikuk.

"Oh, jae. Disaat seperti ini kau cukup memanggilku ahjusshi. Lagipula aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil." Balas Yoochun.

"Nah, Changmin! Bagaimana jika aku mengajakmu berkeliling kota Seoul dan bertemu dengan wanita-wanita cantik disini?" ajak yoochun mesum.

Changmin memperhatikan Yunho sejenak, sebenarnya dia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Tapi tiba-tiba Jaejoong datang mengganggu. Well, masih ada kesempatan lain. Lagipula…

"Pretty ladies? With pleasure!" kemudian Changmin beranjak bersama pamannya untuk memancing gadis cantik di Seoul.

-o-

"Hari ini adalah jadwal fitting baju untuk Seoul Fashion Week Spring/Summer. Bersiaplah jae." Manager Jaejoong telah menunggu di depan pintu apartemen.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Jaejoong dikontrak untuk memeragakan busana diatas catwalk. Dia tidak cukup tinggi untuk menjadi seorang model catwalk. Namun ternyata style Jaejoong di berbagai media telah menarik salah satu designer untuk SFW tahun ini. Oleh karena itu Jaejoong sangat antusias mengikuti program ini, selain itu dia juga selalu tertarik dengan dunia fashion.

"Uhmm… tapi bulu mataku masih kurang rapi hyung." Ucap Jaejoong gelisah.

"Ini hanya fitting baju, jae. Dan kau tidak akan tampil di depan kamera, jadi tidak perlu berdandan berlebihan." Jelas managernya tidak sabar.

Setibanya di lokasi, model-model dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang telah mencoba pakaian masing-masing yang akan diperagakan saat acara. Tidak semuanya memiliki wajah cantik seperti Jaejoong, dia memiliki keunikan tersendiri dengan wajah androgyny nya. Dan hanya dia satu-satunya idol yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Anyeonghaseyo~" sapa Jaejoong dengan senyuman komersilnya.

"Kim Jaejoong! Akhirnya kau datang juga, ayo kita segera mencoba pakaianmu." Seorang organizer, wanita dengan pakaian kasual membawa Jaejoong ke dalam.

Jaejoong mencoba berbagai pakaian musim panas dan musim semi, dia sangat menyukainya. Dia merasa seperti sebuah boneka yang sedang didandani, dan setiap mata yang melihatnya terus memuji dirinya.

"Hummm… sepertinya sweater ini terlalu besar untukmu. Kita harus meminta designernya untuk mengubah ukurannya." Sang organizer termenung.

"Oh ya, aku belum memberitahumu. Designer yang memilihmu adalah wanita yang hebat, semua orang di Korea mengenalnya." Lanjut organizer tersebut.

"Wah, siapa dia?" Tanya Jaejoong antusias. "Mengapa dia memilihku?"

"Dia mantan Miss Korea yang tidak sempat mengikuti ajang Miss Universe karena hamil muda. Dan sekarang telah menjadi editor majalah Vogue di New York. Aku masih tidak tau alasan dia memilihmu, tapi dia bersikeras untuk menjadikanmu modelnya." Jawab organizer tersebut.

Wajah Jaejoong berubah pucat pasi, dia sangat mengenal seluruh kriteria yang dijelaskan sang organizer. Dalam kegugupannya Jaejoong dapat mendengar nama yang dia kenal dari jauh.

"Selamat datang Ny. Jung, bagaimana penerbanganmu kemarin?"

"Oh please, aku sudah bukan Nyonya Jung lagi. Aku kembali menjadi Go Ahra sejak 12 tahun yang lalu." Suara lembut yang pernah Jaejoong dengar semakin mendekat.

"Dimana modelku? Apa dia sudah tiba?" Tanya sang wanita lagi.

"Dia sedang mencoba beberapa pakaian, silahkan ikuti aku Ny. Go"

Dada Jaejoong semakin berdegub kencang dengan suara langkah sepatu hak tinggi yang semakin dekat.

Tibalah Go Ahra di depan Jaejoong dengan segala keindahan dan keanggunannya.

"Apa kabar, Jaejoong-ah?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

-o-

*merangkak keluar dari goa batu setelah kelamaan update.

Hehehe… Maaf saya baru update sekarang. Keadaan gak memungkinkan, tapi setelah perjuangan panjang akhirnya saya bisa beresin chapter 1 buat Sugar Daddy. Maaf kalo ceritanya kurang bagus, saya berusaha sebisanya.

Ngomong2 kok ffn makin sepi yak? Apa fic saya aja yang pada gak laku? Hehe… T^T

Despite all that, saya bakal tetep nulis fic disini karena saya masih percaya YUNJAE IS REAL selama apapun waktu yang saya butuhkan buat update. Jujur review dari kalian yang membangkitkan semangat saya buat nulis lagi disini.

Oia hampir lupa, banyak yang minta flashback waktu jae masih kecil dan gimana dia pertama kali encehan sama yunho. Ohhhh… pasti saya buatin guys! Udah masuk di planning saya sih, hehe…

Jangan lupa isi kesan dan pesan kalian setelah baca di kotak review, oke? Saya menanti reviewnyaaaaaa~~~


	3. CHAPTER 2-EQUAL

**CHAPTER 2**

 **EQUAL**

 _Pairing: YunhoxJaejoong, HangengxHeechul_

 _Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, A Little Humor_

 _Fic ini berasal dari ide saya, bila ada kesamaan cerita atau karakter mungkin hanya kebetulan belaka atau hanya sumber inspirasi saja._

 _Warning: Don't Like Don't Read, No Bash_

-o-

-o-

"Apa kabar, Jaejoong-ah?"

Mata bulat Jaejoong hanya menatap wanita di depannya dengan mulut ternganga, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Ahra menanggapi keterkejutan Jaejoong dengan tersenyum simpul, lalu mendekatinya pelan. Dalam jarak sedekat ini Jaejoong dapat melihat kecantikan Ahra lebih jelas, dia mengenakan rok lebar berwarna red wine dan blouse putih dengan sedikit motif di sekitar dada. Rambutnya yang coklat keemasan menjuntai lurus dan panjang hingga punggung. Dia tidak menggunakan make-up yang terlalu berat dengan lipstik berwarna peach. Simple dan elegan, trademark dari seorang Go Ahra.

Ahra memperhatikan ekspresi Jaejoong dengan seksama.

"Hm? Apa kau sudah lupa padaku?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau mengenal Kim Jaejoong, Ny. Go?" tanya wanita di samping Ahra.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah mengenalnya sejak dia masih seorang bocah kecil yang menggemaskan." Jawab Ahra tersenyum, tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jaejoong. Kemudian dia memperhatikan sweater yang sedang Jaejoong kenakan.

"Sepertinya yang satu ini kurang sesuai dengan ukuran tubuh Jaejoong, apa seluruh outfit yang aku design untuknya bermasalah seperti ini?" Ahra bertanya pada organizer di fitting room tersebut.

"Tidak semua, Ny. Go. Hanya sweater ini yang perlu dirubah ukurannya." Jawab sang organizer. Ahra mengangguk mengerti.

"Tolong ukur tiga size tubuhnya, sekaligus lebar bahunya." Ahra memintanya untuk mengukur lingkar dada, pinggang, dan pinggul Jaejoong dengan tepat.

Hingga detik ini Jaejoong masih terlalu gugup untuk bicara atau menatap Ahra secara langsung. Setelah proses fitting baju selesai, Ahra mengajaknya untuk berbincang berdua di kafe terdekat. Jaejoong tidak berdaya untuk menolak ajakan tersebut, selain itu dia takut dicap tidak beretika jika menolak designer yang mempekerjakannya.

Mereka telah duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja kecil di sudut kafe dengan musik klasik mengalun pelan.

Seorang mantan istri dan simpanan dari pria yang sama. Tentunya sang simpanan akan merasa terintimidasi, terutama jika mantan istri dari kekasihnya saat ini adalah seorang wanita seperti Go Ahra. Rasa malu dan bersalah menyelimuti diri Jaejoong saat ini.

"Apa Changminnie tidak memberitakan kedatanganku? Kau terlihat begitu terkejut setelah melihatku." Ahra memulai pembicaraan.

 _Shit! Tentu saja Changmin mengetahui kedatangan ibunya kesini! Dia tidak memberitahuku agar aku kena serangan jantung setelah bertemu ibunya!_

Jaejoong merutuk dalam hati dan berjanji akan menyiksa Changmin tanpa ampun setelah ini.

"Tidak, umm… nyonya…" jawab Jaejoong segan.

"Tolong jangan panggil aku seperti itu." Tawa Ahra menderai. "Aku memang cukup tua untuk menjadi ibumu, tapi aku akan lebih senang kau panggil noona."

Mata Jaejoong melebar mendengar kata 'ibu'. Dia selalu ingin memiliki seorang ibu. Seluruh hidupnya Jaejoong tumbuh dari tangan seorang pria, dan tidur dengan pria yang dia anggap sebagai ayahnya tentu tidak dapat memperbaiki hidupnya yang abnormal.

"Ahra-noona…" panggil Jaejoong kikuk.

"That's better." Ahra tersenyum puas, kemudian menyesap tehnya. "Aku selalu tau kau akan tumbuh mempesona, kau bahkan telah memikat Yunho sejak kecil. Aku selalu tertarik dengan wajah androgyny, karena itu aku menginginkanmu menjadi modelku."

Semburat merah menutupi pipi Jaejoong begitu mendengar pujian dari Ahra.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, noona. Aku selalu ingin berjalan di atas catwalk, tapi tubuhku tidak cukup tinggi." Ungkap Jaejoong sopan.

"Memang betul, tapi kita bisa mengakalinya. Jika saja kau memiliki tinggi seperti Changmin, maka semuanya akan sempurna."

"Hmph! Aku sudah meminta anak itu untuk menjadi modelku, tapi dia menolaknya mentah-mentah." Ahra mendesah kesal.

"Oh? Mengapa dia menolak?" Jaejoong mulai terlihat nyaman berbicara dengan Ahra.

"Dia tidak suka tampil di depan banyak orang, terutama jika hanya untuk menjadi pameran saja." Terang Ahra. "Bagaimana kabar putraku? Dia tidak menyulitkanmu, kan?"

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya, ternyata Ahra menyadari konflik antara Jaejoong dan Changmin. Bukanlah hal yang mengagetkan memang, Ahra bukan wanita bodoh yang mudah dikelabui.

"Ya, dia sangat menyulitkan dan juga menyebalkan." Jawab Jaejoong jujur, Ahra hanya terkekeh.

"Aku mengerti betul, satu-satunya hal yang dia inginkan hanya ayahnya. Kadang aku merasa bersalah telah membawa Changmin pergi jauh, tapi seorang anak membutuhkan ibunya." Terang Ahra.

"Aku sungguh shock saat Changmin ingin melanjutkan sekolah di korea. Meskipun aku ibunya, tapi aku tidak dapat mengerti jalan pikirannya. Like father, like son."

Jaejoong semakin merasa bersalah mendengar curahan hati Ahra. Meskipun tidak seluruhnya merupakan salah Jaejoong, tapi dia juga turut andil dalam kehancuran karakter Changmin.

"Tidak perlu merasa bersalah, Jaejoong." Ucapan Ahra kali ini benar-benar mengejutkan Jaejoong. Tanpa disadari mata Jaejoong telah berkaca-kaca, namun dia menahannya sekuat tenaga.

"Ah… maaf… aku…"

Seluruh rasa bercampur dalam hatinya. Tentu saja Ahra mengetahui hubungannya dan Yunho telah berkembang menjadi suatu hal yang memalukan, bahkan Yunhopun akan menutupinya dari semua orang!

"Jaejoong, tolong dengarkan aku…" pinta Ahra. Jaejoong menatapnya dengan hati-hati.

"Kau tau mengapa Yunho mengadopsimu?" Tanya Ahra, Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. "Dia melihat dirinya di masa lalu setelah melihatmu di panti asuhan."

Kemudian Ahra menceritakan secara singkat masa muda Yunho pada Jaejoong. Saat Yunho masih di bangku senior high school dan Jung Group masih merupakan perusahaan jasa konstruksi di Gwangzu dan tidak sebesar sekarang.

Yunho ingin bekerja sebagai entertainer, namun ayahnya tidak menyetujuinya. Karena itu Yunho meninggalkan rumah untuk mencapai cita-citanya di Seoul tanpa berbekal apapun. Dia bahkan sempat tidur di bawah jembatan karena tidak mampu mendapatkan tempat tinggal, setelah berbagai usaha akhirnya dia diterima sebagai trainee di sebuah agency dan dapat tinggal di dorm kecil.

Semangat terbesar Yunho untuk menjadi entertainer adalah dengan menari. Bahkan agency-nya saat itu menerimanya karena bakatnya dalam menari. Namun setelah kakek Yunho menemukan kilang minyak di Ulsan, perusahaan keluarganya berkembang pesat dan ayah Yunho memaksanya untuk kembali ke Gwangzu agar dia dapat melanjutkan sekolah dan mewarisi Jung Group.

Setelah Jung Group dialih tangankan pada Yunho, dia membangun sebuah agency entertainment di dalamnya. Yunho sengaja melakukannya sebagai bentuk penebusan atas cita-citanya yang tidak pernah tercapai.

"Yunho pernah merasakan betapa sulitnya hidup sebatang kara dan kerasnya usaha untuk bertahan hidup. Dia melihat semua itu dalam sosok anak kecil yang berjualan permen karet di sisi jalan."

Jaejoong kembali mengingat bagaimana pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Yunho.

"Tentunya dia hanya ingin melindungimu dan tidak berniat untuk merubah hubungan kalian seperti sekarang. Jadi, tidak semua yang terjadi adalah salahmu."

Penjelasan Ahra membuka pikiran Jaejoong, bagaimana dirinya dan Changmin begitu saling membenci. Mereka berdua hanya melampiaskan kekesalan pada satu sama lain meskipun mereka tau, tidak ada satupun yang patut disalahkan dalam keadaan ini. Mereka tidak sanggup menyalahkan Yunho, rasa sayang yang begitu besar mencegah hati mereka untuk membencinya.

Satu hal yang tidak Jaejoong ketahui mengenai Ahra, dia adalah wanita modern yang open-minded dan berjiwa bebas. Tentunya bukan tanpa alasan dia memilih untuk meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya dan menetap di negara bebas.

-o-

Changmin terbangun dengan suara gemericik air di telinganya, matanya masih setengah tidur untuk mengenali ruangan di sekitarnya. Ya, dia tidak berada dalam kamarnya di kediaman Jung, namun di sebuah apartemen mewah milik putri seorang Presiden Bank swasta.

Beberapa jam yang lalu pamannya membawa Changmin mengelilingi kehidupan malam di kota Seoul. Perjalanan Changmin dan Yoochun berakhir di sebuah pub yang terkenal dengan pelanggannya yang high class. Hampir seluruh isi pub tersebut mengenali Yoochun, sepertinya dia juga adalah salah satu pelanggan tetap disana. Namun seorang Changmin disisinya bukanlah suatu hal yang biasa. Wanita-wanita cantik mulai berdatangan begitu keduanya duduk di kursi VIP.

"Chun-ah, siapa pemuda di sampingmu? Dia terlalu muda untuk menjadi temanmu."

Seorang wanita dengan bibir merah mengkilat menyapa Yoochun dengan berani, mungkin salah satu temannya.

"Hei, apa maksudmu aku ini sudah sangat tua hm? Masih banyak gadis remaja berebutan untuk menjadi kekasihku." Ucapan jenaka dari Yoochun mengundang tawa wanita-wanita di sekitar mereka, asap-asap rokok mulai mengepul.

"Jadi... siapa namamu, handsome?" tanya wanita yang telah duduk menempel disamping Changmin, menatapnya penuh ketertarikan. Penampilannya tidak pasaran, wajahnya juga cukup cantik, kecantikan yang dibentuk oleh uang. Dia terlihat beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Changmin, mungkin seusia Jaejoong.

"Changmin." Jawabnya datar sambil menyesap wine, Changmin memang belum cukup umur untuk minum alcohol dan clubbing. Namun dia telah terbiasa melakukannya di New York sejak usia 15 tahun, dan Yoochun bukanlah seseorang yang kolot dalam hal ini.

"Keponakanku ini sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya tinggal di New York. Aku membawanya berkeliling kota Seoul untuk memperkenalkan gadis-gadis cantik disini. Karena itu aku membawanya kesini untuk bertemu kalian." Ungkap Yoochun sambil mengembangkan senyumnya yang memikat. Setiap wanita yang mendengar pujiannya tersanjung dan tersipu malu, Yoochun memang terkenal sebagai 'the ladies man' dengan kepandaiannya dalam mengambil hati para wanita.

Mereka menikmati waktu cukup lama di tempat yang sama dengan Yoochun sebagai pembawa suasana, Changmin hanya memperhatikan sekitarnya dan sesekali menjawab pertanyaan dari setiap wanita yang penasaran padanya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, wanita di sampingnya mengundang Changmin ke tempatnya. Sebagai pria yang sangat berpengalaman, tentunya Yoochun mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi antara keduanya. Dia hanya mengisyaratkan agar Changmin pergi berdua bersama wanita tersebut. Sedangkan Changmin, yang telah terbiasa berada dalam keadaan ini segera beranjak bersama wanita tersebut.

Dan berakhirlah Changmin disini setelah menghabiskan malam bersama seorang noona yang bahkan namanya saja tidak ia ketahui. Suara gemericik air telah berhenti, dan pintu dari arah kamar mandi terbuka.

"Kenapa kau sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi?" tanya wanita tersebut begitu melihat Changmin sedang berpakaian.

"Aku harus segera menemui ayahku di rumah." Jawab Changmin singkat.

"Wah... apa kau begitu dekat dengan ayahmu sampai rela meninggalkan seorang gadis sepertiku?" tanyanya penasaran. Changmin berhenti mengkancingkan kemejanya sejenak, tampak berpikir.

"I wish I was close to him."

Wanita tersebut mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan jawaban Changmin.

"Let me drive you home. Kebetulan pagi ini jadwalku kuliah, aku bersiap-siap dulu sebentar." Kemudian dia mengeluarkan make-up kit dari dalam laci dan mulai berdandan. Changmin harus rela menunggunya, karena memang dia harus menumpang untuk pulang. Changmin diantar hingga tepat di depan kediaman Jung, dan wanita di sampingnya benar-benar terkejut.

"Wow! Kau memang keponakan Yoochun ahjusshi, apa kau putra Jung Yunho?" dia memperhatikan wajah Changmin lebih seksama, mencari kemiripan dengan Yunho. Di malam sebelumnya, dia tidak terlalu memusingkan fakta bahwa Changmin adalah bagian dari keluarga Jung. Perhatiannya teralihkan pada ketampanan dan tubuh Changmin yang menyerupai model, jangan lupakan juga tekniknya diatas ranjang, meskipun wajahnya selalu dingin dan tanpa ekspresi.

Changmin tidak mengucapkan apapun, lalu keluar dari mobil. Wanita tersebut memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Yak! Mana ucapan terima kasihmu! Dasar tidak tau sopan santun!" teriaknya, Changmin terus berjalan seakan wanita itu tidak pernah ada.

 _What a cruel man._

"Menghabiskan malam bersama seorang wanita, tuan muda?" Junjin menyapa Changmin dengan senyum jahil di bibirnya.

"Rasanya baru kemarin aku bermain kuda-kudaan bersama tuan muda, dan sekarang kau telah menjadi seorang penjahat wanita." Wajahnya menerawang terharu. Changmin hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Ahjusshi, apa ayahku masih berada di rumah?" tanya Changmin.

"Oh, beliau belum pulang sejak tadi malam." Raut wajah Junjin berubah. Dari ekspresinya, Changmin mengerti betul bahwa Yunho bersama Jaejoong semalaman.

"Begitukah?" Changmin menanggapinya untuk menyembunyikan rasa kecewa.

"Tuan besar berpesan untuk memberikan ini untukmu, tuan muda." Junjin menyerahkan sebuah kunci mobil padanya.

"Apa ini?" Changmin memperhatikan kunci tersebut.

"Ikuti aku, tuan muda." Junjin membawa Changmin ke dalam showroom luas dimana Yunho menyimpan koleksi mobilnya.

"Hari ini adalah hari pertama tuan muda sekolah di SNU, ini adalah hadiah dari tuan besar." Junjin berdiri di sebelah sebuah Audi R4 berwarna putih. Changmin mengitari hadiah barunya dengan terkagum-kagum. Ayahnya memberikannya mobil atas prestasinya! Changmin sungguh bahagia, tapi kebahagiaannya tidak lengkap tanpa kehadiran ayahnya disini. Mengapa ayahnya tidak berada disini untuk memberikannya secara langsung dan mengatakan betapa bangganya dirinya memiliki anak seperti Changmin? Mengapa dia lebih memilih untuk bersama seorang simpanan hingga pagi hari?

-o-

Bau seks menyelimuti kamar Yunho di kediaman Jung. Cum putih mengalir sedikit demi sedikit saat Yunho mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Jaejoong dengan perlahan. Kemudian menghembuskan napas panjang setelah bercinta cukup lama bersama Jaejoong. Kedua tangannya melebarkan kedua belah bokong Jaejoong, sehingga dia dapat melihat cum nya mengalir keluar dari lubang Jaejoong yang masih menganga lebar. Jika Jaejoong tidak membalikkan tubuhnya, tentu kejantanannya akan kembali berdiri setelah melihat pemandangan yang menggairahkan itu.

"Mengapa kau semakin manja sejak Changmin kemari, hm?" Tanya Yunho yang mengecupi bokong mulus Jaejoong.

Ketika Yunho tiba di kediaman Jung, Jaejoong telah menyambutnya dari dalam rumah dan merengek untuk menginap di kamarnya. Padahal di malam sebelumnya mereka telah bercinta berkali-kali di penthouse milik Jaejoong. Namun Yunho tidak mampu menolak keinginan Jaejoong jika dia sudah merengek padanya. Jika begini terus, Yunho bisa mati muda karena terlalu banyak bercinta dengan Jaejoong.

"Itu karena aku masih merindukanmu." Ucap Jaejoong, mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengecup bibir Yunho. Yunho memeluk Jaejoong ke dalam dekapannya dan menarik selimut sehingga menutupi tubuh keduanya.

"Good night, princess." Yunho mengajaknya untuk tidur, Jaejoong terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Good night, my prince." Balas Jaejoong kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Yunho. Tak berapa lama kemudian keduanya telah terjun ke alam mimpi.

-o-

Changmin terbangun untuk mempersiapkan diri, hampir seluruh mata kuliah di semester pertama dimulai dari pagi hari. Kemudian dia turun menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan, keberadaan Jaejoong di dalam rumahnya sudah bukan hal baru lagi baginya. Changmin hanya mempertanyakan kegiatan yang Jaejoong lakukan di dalam dapur.

"Changmin? Kau bangun pagi-pagi sekali." Sapa Jaejoong sambil memasak. "Apa kau terkejut dengan kehadiranku? Aku menginap disini tadi malam."

"Sama sekali tidak, aku bisa mendengar suaramu dari kamar ayahku semalaman. Kau berisik sekali untuk ukuran seorang pria." Balas Changmin ketus, dia harus berjuang semalaman dan sulit untuk tidur karena suara seks menjijikkan dari kamar ayahnya. Jaejoong tersenyum puas.

"Itu pembalasan dariku karena kau tidak memberitahuku mengenai kedatangan ibumu!" Jaejoong mendesis.

"What the...?" Changmin terhenyak dari tempatnya berdiri, matanya mendelik pada Jaejoong. "Kau pikir siapa dirimu, untuk apa aku melaporkan segalanya padamu?"

"Tentunya aku tidak akan pernah menyangka ibumu adalah designer yang mempekerjakanku sebagai modelnya! Kau sengaja tidak memberitahuku agar aku berdiri ketakutan di hadapan ibumu!" sembur Jaejoong kesal, Changmin tertawa mengejek.

"Ketakutan? Kau takut pada ibuku? Ternyata kau masih cukup tau diri di depan ibuku."

Jaejoong menggenggam sendok nasi begitu erat, ingin sekali ia membogem mentah bocah sial di depannya. Bagaimana bisa Changmin begitu berbeda dengan ibunya yang elegan, berjiwa besar, dan memiliki attitude yang baik? Tidak mungkin Changmin mewarisi sifat menyebalkan ini dari ayahnya, karena Yunho adalah pria matang dan dewasa yang penuh perhatian.

"Mengapa ribut sekali disini?"

Changmin dan Jaejoong mengalihkan tatapan keduanya ke asal suara. Yunho tengah berdiri di atas anak tangga dengan jubah tidur di tubuhnya. Mereka tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya saling bertatapan sambil mengirimkan sinyal mematikan pada satu sama lain.

"Pagi-pagi kalian sudah bertengkar? Hmm... mungkin inilah rasanya menjadi seorang ayah dari dua orang anak." Hibur Yunho sambil berjalan menuruni tangga, lalu mendekati tempat Changmin berdiri.

"Apa kau suka dengan hadiah yang kuberikan untukmu?" tanya Yunho padanya.

"Ya, terima kasih aboji. Aku langsung mengendarainya di hari pertamaku kuliah." Jawab Changmin sumringah, matanya sedikit mendelik pada Jaejoong untuk memamerkan kebahagiaannya. Jaejoong hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya cemberut.

"Kau memasakkan sarapan untuk kita semua, Jaejoongie?" Yunho melangkah kearah Jaejoong untuk melihat masakannya.

"Ya, makanlah selagi hangat..." Jaejoong mulai mempersiapkan masakannya diatas meja.

"Changminnie, cobalah masakan Jaejoong. Dia selalu pandai dalam memasak, bahkan nasi yang dia buat selalu lebih baik daripada koki rumah kita." Ajak Yunho. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sangat tidak sudi melihat Changmin memakan masakannya, tapi setelah mendengar ucapan Yunho akhirnya dia menyiapkan tiga piring diatas meja.

Dengan enggan, Changmin duduk di depan piring yang telah disediakan. Yunho dan Jaejoong telah menikmati porsinya masing-masing. Changmin mulai mencicipi sup Kimchi dan menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya. Rasanya sangatlah familiar dengan yang sering ia rasakan di masa kecil, bumbu yang tidak dapat ia temukan selama di New York. Yunho memperhatikan ekspresi putranya.

"Bagaimana? Rasanya sungguh lezat bukan?" Tanya Yunho meyakinkan. Changmin yang tak menyangka akan ditanya seperti ini hanya mengangguk.

"Ya, lumayan…" jawab Changmin mencoba untuk terlihat tidak terkesan sama sekali. Namun perilakunya sangat berlawanan dengan ucapannya, karena dia telah menghabiskan tiga mangkuk nasi sambil menyantap seluruh lauk yang telah Jaejoong sajikan.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, dia cukup merasa senang mengetahui Changmin begitu menikmati masakannya. Bahkan jika suatu saat Changmin memintanya untuk memasak untuknya, dia akan dengan senang hati melakukannya.

"Jika kau ingin menyantap makanan korea, kau bisa meminta Jaejoong memasakkannya untukmu. Dia sangat pandai memasak berbagai masakan khas korea." Seakan mampu membaca pikiran Jaejoong, Yunho telah menawarkan lebih dulu.

Diberi kesempatan seperti ini, Changmin hanya mengangguk. Namun disinilah awal kelahiran dari sang food monster, dimana Jaejoong yang menjadi korbannya di masa yang akan datang.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Changmin berpamitan pada ayahnya untuk berangkat kuliah, menyisakan Yunho dengan simpanannya. Jaejoong kembali teringat akan pertemuannya dengan Go Ahra, begitu banyak yang Ahra ketahui mengenai Yunho. Tentunya Jaejoong pun ingin mengetahui segalanya mengenai kekasihnya. Meskipun dia sudah mengenal betul karakter dan tubuh Yunho, tapi dia juga ingin mengenal masa lalu Yunho. Bagi Jaejoong, Yunho adalah masa lalu, masa kini, dan juga masa depan. Yunho adalah hidupnya, dia juga ingin memiliki peran yang sama dalam hidup Yunho.

Semenjak pertemuannya dengan Ahra, Jaejoong selalu bertanya-tanya, mengapa Yunho tidak pernah menceritakan masa lalunya padaku? Ahra mengetahuinya dengan detail, apa karena dia pernah menjadi istrinya? Tapi aku kekasih Yunho saat ini, apa karena aku jauh lebih muda darinya, sehingga dia merasa aku tidak akan pernah mengerti?

Jaejoong menatap pria di depannya dalam, sulit untuk memulai pembicaraan mengenai hal ini.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Jaejoongie? Katakanlah padaku." Yunho berinisiatif untuk bertanya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengan mantan istrimu." Jawab Jaejoong pelan, Yunho sedikit terkejut. "Dia mempekerjakanku sebagai modelnya."

"Benarkah?" Yunho tampak berpikir. "Tapi Ahra memang selalu tertarik dengan wajah androgyny, wajar saja jika dia memilihmu."

Rasa cemburu merayapi hati Jaejoong, Yunho dan Ahra begitu mengenal baik satu sama lain. Dan dia hanyalah seorang simpanan yang tidak tau apa-apa, cukup dengan dimanjakan oleh kekayaan Yunho. Jaejoong begitu membenci dirinya saat ini.

"Aku tidak tau kau pernah ingin menjadi seorang entertainer hingga pergi meninggalkan rumah?"

Mereka hanya diam saling bertatapan.

"Ahra menceritakannya padamu?" Tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Ahra-noona hanya menjelaskan secara singkat." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Noona? Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya seperti itu?" Yunho terkekeh.

"Dia yang memintaku memanggilnya noona. Tidak masuk akal jika aku memanggilnya umma, bukan?" balas Jaejoong cemberut.

"Ya, dia bukan umma-mu joongie. Sayang sekali, aku selalu tau kau menginginkan seorang umma. Maafkan aku tidak bisa mewujudkan keinginanmu, aku malah memberikanmu seorang kekasih yang sudah sangat tua." Yunho tersenyum miris. Yunho selalu pandai memporak-porandakan perasaan Jaejoong, dia telah membalikkan keadaan sehingga mampu mendapatkan simpati dari kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak tua, yunnie. Kau masih tampan dan bugar, kau hanya seorang pria matang, bukan pria tua." Hibur Jaejoong, Yunho semakin melebarkan senyumnya dan membelai pipi Jaejoong dengan jari panjangnya.

"Apa yang Ahra katakan sehingga kau begitu larut dalam pikiranmu?" Tanya Yunho pada akhirnya.

"Noona menceritakan masa mudamu padaku. Oh, betapa aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu…" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya mencoba terlihat manis. Begitu diberi kesempatan oleh Yunho, Jaejoong langsung menuntutnya untuk memenuhi keinginannya.

"Tapi kau sudah mendengar semuanya dari Ahra, bukan?" jawab Yunho enggan. Mendengar keengganan ini, Jaejoong menggunakan taktik lain untuk mendapatkan keinginannya. Dia mendekati Yunho, dan duduk diatas pangkuannya seperti yang biasa Jaejoong lakukan pada Yunho saat masih kecil. Kedua tangannya melingkar pada bahu lebar Yunho, wajahnya menunduk dengan manja.

"Tidak semuanya. Karena itu aku ingin mengetahui semuanya darimu, aku ingin mengetahui kehidupanmu sebelum bertemu denganku." Pinta Jaejoong. Yunho mengusap kedua tangannya pada pinggang dan punggung Jaejoong, meminta pengertian.

"Tidak cukupkah aku yang sekarang ada di depanmu?" Yunho beralasan, Jaejoong semakin cemberut lalu berdiri dari pangkuan Yunho.

"Wae?! Kau menceritakan semuanya pada Ahra-noona, kenapa kau tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama padaku? Apa karena aku bukan istrimu? Apa karena aku hanya seorang anak yatim piatu yang mampu kau bodohi untuk menjadi seorang simpanan?" Tanya Jaejoong gusar.

"Jung Jaejoong! Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu? Aku tidak pernah memandang rendah padamu!" bentak Yunho murka. Dibentak seperti itu, Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya dan langsung meninggalkan Yunho sendirian di ruang makan.

"Jaejoong! Kau tidak boleh pergi sebelum aku selesai bicara padamu!" teriak Yunho, namun Jaejoong sudah melesat pergi.

-o-

Jaejoong sedang menghadiri sebuah acara music show. Dia telah membawakan lagu solonya sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, karena itu sekarang dia duduk di kursi khusus bersama Super Junior. Tiba-tiba Heechul mendatangi Jaejoong dan mencubit tangan seorang idol yang sempat meraba bokongnya dengan mesum sebelum duduk di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kabar dongsaeng favoritku?" Tanya Heechul.

"Wow, kau masih populer diantara pria mesum hyung." Jawab Jaejoong malas. Heechul hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Tentu saja, karena keindahan wajahku selalu menarik mata mereka." Balas Heechul.

"Mungkin saja karena berita mengenai jalangnya dirimu sudah menyebar luas, Aw! Appo~!" teriak Jaejoong.

Heechul mencubit pinggang Jaejoong dengan sengit dari bawah meja, wajahnya masih mengembangkan senyum meskipun urat kemarahan telah mencuat di keningnya.

"Yak! Jika suasana hatimu sedang buruk, jangan lampiaskan padaku, pabboya!" desis Heechul. Jaejoong menghembuskan napas resah ketika boyband dari agency yang sama, DBSK mulai memasuki panggung untuk bernyanyi.

"Mianhe, hyung… kemarin aku bertengkar dengan Yunho."

"Mwo? Apa yang terjadi? Apa karena Changmin?" Tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Bukan. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu mantan istri Yunho, dia memilihku sebagai modelnya di SFW tahun ini." Jelas Jaejoong. Kemudian dia menceritakan segalanya pada Heechul hingga percakapannya dengan Yunho.

"Jaejoong-ah. Aku telah mengajarkanmu bagaimana caranya untuk terlihat menonjol di depan kamera, dan juga cara mengusir pria-pria mesum di sekitarmu. Tapi aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk bersikap kekanakan." Jelas Heechul. "Kau boleh merasa cemburu pada Ahra, tapi jika bersikap manis tidak mampu meluluhkan Yunho. Berarti kau harus mencoba berbicara secara dewasa dengannya, bukan meninggalkan percakapan kalian seperti itu."

Jaejoong merenungi nasehat Heechul. Tindakan terakhirnya saat bersama Yunho hanya menimbulkan masalah tak terselesaikan antara keduanya. Dan Jaejoong tidak ingin memiliki masalah bersama Yunho.

"Gomawo hyung…" ujar Jaejoong.

"Ya sudah. Jika kau bertemu dengan Yunho lagi, kau harus melanjutkan percakapan kalian. Dan jangan biarkan menggantung terus." Lanjut Heechul.

"Sebagaimana kau menggantungkan hubunganmu dengan Hangeng hyung?" goda Jaejoong sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hangeng di seberang mereka. Hangeng yang merasa diperhatikan oleh dua pria cantik tersebut hanya memberikan senyum pada Heechul dari jauh.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau melihat ke arahnya? Sekarang dia jadi memperhatikanku." Heechul menggerutu, Jaejoong menahan tawanya.

"Dia selalu memperhatikanmu, hyung. Kau saja yang terlalu kejam padanya."

Heechul semakin menggerutu dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya pada DBSK yang sedang beraksi diatas panggung.

"Kau lihat mereka? Jika kekasihmu tidak menghentikan Yoochun ahjusshi, sekarang kau akan tampil bersama mereka saat ini." Ujar Heechul.

Saat masih di masa trainee, Yoochun berniat untuk memasukkan Jaejoong dalam sebuah boyband berisi lima member sebagai 'the pretty face'. Tapi Yunho melarangnya, karena dia tidak mau Jaejoong harus tinggal bersama empat orang pemuda lainnya dalam satu dorm. Karena itu Jaejoong digantikan oleh 'pretty face' lainnya, Youngwoong. Kemudian dia debut sebagai actor dan penyanyi solo.

"Jae, apa kau mengenal U-know?" Tanya Heechul.

"Aku mengenalnya, tapi kami tidak terlalu dekat. Dia leader mereka bukan? Dan selalu berada paling depan saat sedang dance performance." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Ya, dia sangat enerjik diatas panggung. Mungkin aku bisa mencoba tidur dengannya, kurasa tubuhnya sangat se…"

"Hentikan hyung! Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir begitu saat Hangeng hyung sedang menatapmu? Kau memiliki prinsip untuk tidak tidur dengan idol dari satu agency bukan? Karena itu kau tidak pernah menerima Hangeng hyung." bisik Jaejoong.

"Hmph! Dia kasus berbeda, jika aku tidur dengannya sekali sudah dipastikan dia akan menganggapku sebagai kekasihnya." Balas Heechul.

"Kau sungguh keras kepala…" desah Jaejoong.

"Oh, well… lagipula aku tidak akan memiliki kesempatan dengan U-know selama ada Youngwoong di sisinya." Lanjut Heechul, Jaejoong menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Ini hanya firasatku. Jika mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, kemungkinan besar mereka adalah sex friend."

Jaejoong memperhatikan seluruh member DBSK yang sedang menuruni panggung. U-know berjalan beriringan dengan Youngwoong sambil meletakkan lengannya pada pinggang pria cantik tersebut. Mereka tersenyum dan mengobrol dengan leluasa di hadapan banyak orang. Meskipun mereka adalah sepasang pria yang memiliki hubungan lebih dari teman biasa.

Kemudian Jaejoong mengingat cerita masa muda Yunho dimana dia sempat berjuang untuk menjadi seorang idol. Jika saja Jaejoong bertemu Yunho disaat mereka sama-sama masih remaja, dan keduanya berada di jalan yang sama dalam menggapai impian untuk menjadi seorang entertainer mungkin hubungan mereka akan berakhir dengan berbeda. Mungkin mereka akan berakhir seperti U-know dan Youngwoong, kekasih dan juga sahabat, bukan simpanan dan ayah angkat. Mereka akan memiliki peran yang sederajat dalam hubungan keduanya, tidak ada perbedaan status sosial atau rentang usia yang jauh berbeda.

 _They will be equal._

-o-

Beberapa hari lagi kota Seoul akan dibanjiri oleh pecinta fashion di runway Seoul Fashion Week Spring/Summer dan Jaejoong sedang menghadiri gladi bersihnya bersama model-model lain. Ahra memperhatikan model-modelnya berjalan diatas catwalk, kadang memberikan beberapa instruksi pada mereka. Dan yang paling menjadi sorot utamanya adalah Jaejoong, karena ini adalah runway pertamanya.

"Jaejoong-ah, cobalah untuk berjalan lebih tegak." Pinta Ahra. Kemudian Jaejoong mencoba berjalan dengan tegak, namun gerakan kakinya masih kaku dan tidak nyaman. Ahra mendekatinya lalu berdiri di samping Jaejoong.

"Jae, apa kau pernah memperhatikan bagaimana seorang model berjalan diatas catwalk?" Tanyanya.

"Pernah." Jaejoong menjawab.

"Bisakah kau bayangkan dalam kepalamu? Lalu perhatikan aku berjalan menuju ke depan stage." Jaejoong mengangguk. Ahra mulai berjalan dengan ritme teratur, Jaejoong memperhatikannya hingga Ahra kembali berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau lihat garis ini?" Ahra menunjuk garis putih di tengah stage. "Berjalanlah dengan lurus mengikuti garis ini, tapi jangan pernah palingkan tatapanmu dari depan. Ikuti hitunganku setiap kau mengayunkan langkahmu. Ready?"

Jaejoong mulai berdiri tepat diatas garis putih.

"Go!"

Kemudian Jaejoong mulai melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti tepukan dan hitungan dari Ahra.

"One! Two! One! Two! One! Two!"

Mereka melakukannya berulang-ulang hingga Jaejoong mampu berjalan dengan ritme tanpa hitungan dari Ahra. Namun saat Ahra memperhatikan postur dan wajah Jaejoong dari jauh, dia mulai mendekatinya lagi.

"Jaejoong-ah, jika kau merasa gugup dan tidak percaya diri, semuanya akan terlihat dari wajahmu." Komentarnya.

"Noona, aku sungguh gugup. Aku tidak pernah merasa segugup ini sejak debut pertamaku bermain film." Jawab Jaejoong. "Dan bagaimana bisa aku merasa percaya diri jika model-model lainnya memiliki tubuh yang lebih baik dariku?"

"Kau tidak perlu gugup, kau telah terbiasa dengan spotlight diatas panggung bukan? Kau juga memiliki kelebihan di wajahmu yang unik. Jika kau masih nervous, bayangkanlah tepukan dan hitunganku dalam kepalamu. Maka kau akan melupakan kegugupanmu."

"Lalu dongakkanlah dagumu, tapi jangan terlalu keatas, matamu harus tetap lurus ke depan. Dengan begitu tubuhmu akan terlihat lebih tinggi." Jelas Ahra.

"Baiklah." Kemudian Jaejoong melakukan semua yang telah Ahra instruksikan, meski sakit di telapak kaki dan jari-jarinya sungguh pedih. Setelah semuanya berjalan sempurna sesuai dengan yang Ahra inginkan, mereka coffebreak sejenak.

"Coba usapkan balsam ini untuk mengurangi rasa panas di kakimu." Ahra menyodorkan sebuah botol pada Jaejoong yang sedang memijat-mijat kakinya.

"Gomawo, noona." Ucap Jaejoong.

Ahra kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya.

"Ya!" Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Jaejoong-ah, saat aku mengikuti kontes Miss Korea banyak sekali hal baru yang dapat aku pelajari. Saat aku berada diatas panggung, meskipun kakiku begitu sakit setelah berdiri selama berjam-jam, meskipun hatiku sedang sedih atau rapuh namun aku harus tetap tersenyum. Aku tidak boleh mengekspresikan perasaanku, karena itu akan mempengaruhi suasana dalam kontes megah tersebut."

"Jika aku merasa gugup, aku harus tetap berjalan dengan menawan dan penuh percaya diri. Sehingga mereka akan lebih menghargai potensiku. Ketika aku berbicara, aku harus berpikir sebelum menjawab, karena semua yang aku ucapkan akan didengar oleh seluruh masyarakat. Namun semuanya akan setimpal saat semua mata tertuju padamu dan mereka terus meneriakkan namamu. Kurasa kau mengerti semua ini, karena kau juga pasti melakukan hal yang sama saat bernyanyi dan tampil diatas panggung. Karena itu, anggaplah runway ini adalah panggungmu selama ini. Karena setelah perjuanganmu yang menyakitkan ini, akan ada banyak pihak yang mengapresiasi apa yang kau lakukan." Terang Ahra.

Jaejoong menatap Ahra dengan penuh binar, seluruh ucapan Ahra telah memberikan motivasi besar baginya. Dia masih tidak percaya wanita sehebat Ahra telah melahirkan bocah evil semacam Changmin.

The day has come. Seluruh staff SFW tahun ini tengah sibuk dengan perannya masing-masing. Jaejoong dan Ahra pun sibuk mempersiapkan diri di belakang panggung. Tanpa Jaejoong ketahui, ternyata Ahra mengundang Changmin untuk menghadiri acara ini. Begitu Changmin tiba di lokasi, seluruh gadis dan model menatap padanya sambil berbisik genit. Beberapa diantaranya telah mencoba mendekatinya.

 _Ugh! Why can't they leave me alone? Apa ayahku juga mengalami hal menjengkelkan seperti ini saat dia masih muda?_

Changmin menggerutu dalam hati atas anugrah yang diberikan ayahnya ini, karena selalu membuatnya menjadi magnet wanita kemanapun dia pergi. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, Yoochun dan juga Siwon mengalami hal yang sama. Mungkin ini semacam kutukan turun temurun pada pria-pria Jung. Ketika dia memasuki belakang panggung, organizer acara ini mengira bahwa dia adalah salah satu model SFW.

"Mengapa kau belum berganti pakaian? Dan kau sangat terlambat!" teriaknya. Untungnya, Ahra segera bertindak sebelum Changmin mengeluarkan ucapan menyakitkan pada wanita itu.

"Maaf, dia putraku. Aku yang mengundangnya kesini." Jelas Ahra.

"Oh? Maafkan aku Ny. Go." Tanpa tatapan membunuh dari Changmin, wanita itu sudah cukup merasa malu dan menyesal.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin mencoba berjalan diatas catwalk?" Tanya Ahra sambil berjalan bersama Changmin.

"No, thanks. Tempat ini sudah terlalu menyilaukan bagiku, aku yakin diatas sana akan lebih membutakan mataku." Sindir Changmin sarkastis.

"Not to mention all the gay people in the community." Changmin menatap seorang designer pria yang terlihat terlalu feminim di ujung ruangan dengan jijik. Ahra hanya mendesah dengan berat, affair antara Yunho dengan Jaejoong telah membentuk Changmin menjadi seorang homophobic.

"Oke, karena aku memiliki firasat kau akan membuat masalah disini lebih baik kau keluar dan duduk di kursi penonton." Pinta Ahra.

"I know you will feel out of place out there. Tapi aku ingin kau mampu mengapresiasi pekerjaanku. Aku sudah tidak bisa menemuimu sesukaku, karena kau telah memilih untuk tinggal bersama ayahmu." Lanjut Ahra sedih. Tentu Changmin tidak akan tega setelah mendengar ucapan ibunya.

"Alright…" Changmin berjalan dengan malas menuju kursi penonton di bawah panggung.

Ketika giliran Jaejoong untuk keluar dari belakang panggung, hal pertama yang Jaejoong lihat adalah cahaya lampu di ujung gedung. Setelah matanya terbiasa dengan seluruh cahaya dalam ruangan, dia berjalan dengan ritme dalam kepalanya. Sekitar panggung begitu sepi jika dibandingkan dengan panggung saat dia bernyanyi, hanya musik dari speaker yang memenuhi ruangan. Lampu-lampu blitz dari kamera berkedip-kedip di sekitarnya, seluruh tamu menilai pakaian yang ia kenakan. Setelah giliran yang kedua dan selanjutnya, Jaejoong telah terbiasa dengan suasana ini dan dia sangat menikmatinya.

Fashion show ini berakhir setelah Jaejoong memberikan buket bunga pada Ahra di atas panggung. Tidak ada kata yang mampu menggambarkan perasaan Jaejoong atas kesempatan dan pelajaran yang Ahra berikan. Jika Ahra bukan mantan istri Yunho, mungkin Jaejoong akan memintanya untuk mengisi kekosongan peran ibu dalam hidupnya.

-o-

Ting! Tong!

Jaejoong membuka pintu apartemen dengan tergesa-gesa. Namun dia terkejut setelah melihat tamu di depannya.

"Yunho?" mereka tidak berkomunikasi lagi sejak percakapan keduanya di rumah Yunho selama lebih dari seminggu. Melihat Yunho di depan matanya, membuat Jaejoong menyadari betapa dia merindukan kekasihnya.

"Masuklah." Ajak Jaejoong. Ketika keduanya telah berada dalam apartemen, Jaejoong yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Yunho, maafkan sikapku sebelumnya."

Yunho hanya menatapnya dalam, kemudian tersenyum. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya seakan meminta pelukan dari tempatnya duduk.

"Kemarilah." Pintanya. Jaejoong mendekatinya kemudian duduk di pangkuan Yunho dan memeluknya erat.

"Ceritakanlah apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, hm?" Tanya Yunho.

"Aku sungguh cemburu pada Ahra-noona. Dia mengetahui segalanya tentang dirimu, dia juga sangat cantik dan pintar, dia pernah menjadi Miss Korea. Jika aku menikahinya, aku tidak akan pernah bercerai dengannya." Jawab Jaejoong jujur.

"Benarkah? Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?" goda Yunho.

"Kau tau, bukan itu maksudku." Jaejoong cemberut. "Mengapa kau bercerai dengannya?"

"Kita berdua masih terlalu muda saat memiliki Changmin, dan pernikahan kami telah menghambat impian dan karirnya. Wanita seperti Ahra tidak cocok untuk menjadi istri seorang presiden dan hanya diam di rumah menunggu suaminya. Dia lebih nekat dariku karena telah berani meninggalkan segalanya demi cita-citanya." Jelas Yunho.

"Ada lagi yang sedang kau khawatirkan, princess?" Tanya Yunho, Jaejoong tampak berpikir.

"Jika kita bertemu saat sama-sama masih remaja, apa kau akan menyayangiku lebih dari sekarang? Kadang aku berharap kita adalah sepasang sahabat yang telah berjuang bersama dan memiliki hubungan romantis. Aku akan bersamamu saat tidur di bawah jembatan atau saat menjadi trainee di agency yang sama. Kita akan berjuang bertahan hidup bersama-sama dan saat debut kau yang akan menjadi leadernya, aku akan menjadi main singernya. Ah, dan akan lebih baik jika aku lebih tua beberapa hari darimu meskipun kita lahir di tahun yang sama. Kemudian tanpa kita sadari, kita telah mencintai satu sama lain saat karir kita telah mencapai puncak." Khayalan Jaejoong telah berhasil membuat Yunho membayangkan segalanya, dan rasanya sungguh menyenangkan. Kadang dia pun berharap bahwa dia tidak pernah berperan sebagai ayah Jaejoong, dia hanya ingin menyayangi Jaejoong sebagai kekasih.

"Dengan begitu kita akan setara dan sederajat dalam hubungan ini. Kita akan memiliki masa lalu dan masa depan yang sama. Equal." Jaejoong kembali menatap Yunho.

"Bisakah kau ceritakan mengenai kehidupanmu padaku? Karena aku hanya berada di sebagian hidupmu." Pinta Jaejoong.

"Maafkan aku karena sempat menolak permintaanmu sebelumnya. Karena jika aku menceritakan semuanya, maka aku akan terlihat seperti seorang pria mesum yang telah mengotori kepolosan seorang anak kecil." Jelas Yunho khawatir.

"Aku sudah tau itu. Kau pikir siapa yang telah membuatku begitu ketagihan untuk bercinta denganmu?" canda Jaejoong.

"Maafkan aku, Jaejoongie…" Yunho menelusupkan wajahnya ke dada Jaejoong sambil memeluk pinggangnya yang ramping. Kemudian mendongak untuk menatap mata Jaejoong.

"Aku juga berharap kita berada dalam keadaan yang berbeda. Maka aku bisa menyayangimu sepenuh hatiku."

Jaejoong meletakkan kedua lengannya pada bahu Yunho dan membelai rambutnya lembut, dia sungguh bahagia mendengar pengakuan ini dari Yunho.

"Kau ingin mengetahui segalanya?" Tanya Yunho.

"Ya, semuanya." Jawab Jaejoong yakin.

Yunho mendudukkan Jaejoong di sampingnya, dan mulai menceritakan kisah hidupnya, bagaimana dia bertemu dengan Jaejoong, dan perjalanan keduanya hingga sekarang. Dia memulai ceritanya seperti saat dia mencoba menceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur pada Jaejoong yang masih kecil.

"Pada suatu hari, ketika aku masih berusia 16 tahun…"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

-o-

Horeeee! Saya update!

Disini saya emang bikin Go Ahra kayak min seohyun di boys over flowers, hehehe… *garok2 pala

Soalnya mindset saya pengen bikin karakter yg nyata, dimana tdk semua orang itu selalu baik atau selalu jahat. Dan gak selamanya tokoh utama itu selalu baik dan benar, semua perilakunya manusiawi, bisa berbuat salah.

Setelah baca sampai akhir udah keliatan kan Yunho mau nyeritain apa? Benerrr banget! Chapter selanjutnya adalah flashbacknya yunjae. Saya baru nyadar kalo yunjae moment di chapter 1 sama disini dikit banget ya? Padahal kan ini fic yunjae, hehehe… *garok2 pala lagi

Tapi tenang aja, di chapter flashback ntar bakal banyak yunjae momentnya plus malem pertamanya jae sama yun. Sampai ketemu lagi, AU REVOIR~!

Jangan lupa reviewnya donk, plisssss…


End file.
